


【超级羊羊】将夜（1）

by Mizuki_xc



Category: Zhangchao/Gaoyang
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_xc/pseuds/Mizuki_xc





	【超级羊羊】将夜（1）

1.  
他们都说我，“修眉联娟，丹唇外朗，皓齿内鲜，明眸善睐。”

我知道他们咽在肚子里后两句才是真心话——

“靥辅承权，瓌姿艳逸”

我也挺认同的，我人生前二十五年，不就是这么过来的吗？

“叮咚”电梯到达kingdom大厦顶层，一个拄着鎏金手杖的男人将自己细密羊皮的皮鞋轻轻踏上丝绸地毯，黑色的披风像是北欧远山的森林，重岩叠嶂掩下内里杂乱的酒气和香水味，用自己独有的从容与骄矜宣示自己是这栋大楼的新主人。

“高总。”周遭的人都恭恭敬敬低下脑袋。男人也不睬，挺着他漂亮的天鹅颈按着自己的节奏缓缓走进偌大的办公室。像四月的季风，不徐不疾，自知来归。

闪身进了房间，反锁门窗，把窗帘控下来，男人才想突然抽了力气一般，颓然地倒在沙发上。解开披风，扣子都残缺不全的西装下，皎白若月光的肌肤落便紫青色刚刚表露些许的斑红，暗示着昨夜极近疯狂的颠鸾倒凤。

高杨沉迷这样的不眠夜，哪怕他是身下的那个，哪怕身上的那个、甚至那些人污言秽语，哪怕体内正被塞进异物；他都青睐这样日复一日的荒唐。没人知道为什么，也没人能问得出为什么，甚至没有人在意为什么。从这个男人进入大众视野的那一刻，他总是对周遭保持着谦敬温和的礼貌与疏离，没人见过他有什么朋友，家人亲友更是不得而知。只有眼角难以遮掩的眼圈和纹理，隐晦地透露着不合年纪的世事风尘狠狠碾过的影子。

叹口气，扔下西装，转身到衣柜里拿件新的换上，推开通往阳台的玻璃隔断，点上一支烟。回来的时候已入巳时。

风暖鸟声碎，日高花影重。高杨素来喜欢这些古言古语，只可惜最最喜欢的几首无一不是描写女子闺怨甚至悲惨命运的。这或许就是所谓的“人生尽是钟情之篇的映射”吧。

高杨轻轻吐口烟圈，呼出口的吐息轻飘飘的散在风里，像极了一声无声的叹息，无力地跌进静谧里。母亲也是这样，好像自己也逃不过这样的命运。

外面助理轻轻叩门：“高总，待会我们要去辰星谈一下那个建材项目的合作。”

辰星，那个男人旗下的一家小公司......呵，忍着胸口闷闷的没吐干净的烟气，理理衣襟，套上西装，高杨推开门，准备工作。小助理依旧亦步亦趋得乖巧、众人依旧心存敬畏，这些真的不会消散吗？明明连自己的恨意都会麻木，从前听到关于那个人的一切，浑身都有着血液倒流的疯狂不安、憎恶、和疯狂崛起的报复心，他只能藏起来，用獠牙舔舐自己的伤口。

现在，好像一支烟就够了。

宿醉和通宵还是让他在车上昏昏沉沉的憩了半刻。梦里，是燎原一般肆虐的火，笼罩了整栋别墅，无人上前，只看着屋脊顶那根最大的房梁滚着大半个屋顶的火，以雷霆之势砸进地心，火舌四散地刺出来挑弄着空气，烈焰冲天，将夜的穹顶未尽的火烧又一次染透。万籁的死寂沉默地覆过周遭疯癫的哭喊、苦痛的喑哑。

猛地一颤，高杨惊醒。

“高总，我们到了。”

小助理皱着眉看着眼前补了觉黑眼圈却又重了一层的男人，“高总你还好吗？”

高杨摇摇头，披上风衣，下车。

“高总好。”等在车边的人恭敬地迎上来。

轻轻颔首，负责项目对接的经理没来，他不可置否地笑笑，在人的指引下走进电梯。习惯了别人的轻贱，尤其是这种豪门世家，他早已浑不在意，甚至轻笑着玩笑，“如今季夏的一个小小分公司都已经这般事务繁忙了啊？”

笑容像冷锋划破空气，工作人员只得结结巴巴地搪塞：“经理还正在安排给您的接待，真的是分身乏术了，您......”

畏畏缩缩的目光却对上高杨明亮的眼睛，还有甜甜的微笑。干净澄澈又单纯无邪，仿佛刚才那个笑里藏刀的狠辣角色从未存在。只能吞吞口水道，“抱歉，您海涵”。

电梯的到达及时化解了这段尴尬，但望着男人潇洒走出的背影众人还是不寒而栗。

“徐经理。”男人主动迎上去，“劳驾啊。”胜出的手修长骨节分明，女人搭上手，却感到手指被掐住狠狠收缩的力道，眼底温润的笑意渗出冰潭万尺。

一句疼还未喊出，男人却拿捏了绝妙的节奏，猝尔松开手，“不如我们进去谈？”

徐经理突然明白，为什么这个看似未经世事的懵懂少年，会让总公司的高层如此忌惮，尤其是那位年事已高甚至垂拱而治的老总裁。

案子进展顺利，方才的威压仿佛起到了十分不错的效果，高杨长舒一口气坐回车里倚着车窗发呆。

“高总，”小助理悄悄凑过来，“我感觉你最近超级疲惫，看起来......”

“嗯？”

“看起来精神状态不佳......”小助理跟了高杨四年，那会高杨还是个小破公司的创意策划，小助理刚毕业实习，到处给他打下手，这么多年高杨飞速成长也只有这个小姑娘十成十地相信他，跟在他后面认认真真地做事。虽也有点忌惮，私下小助理倒也经常同他直言不讳。

“这是我一个朋友的朋友新开的私人诊所。她朋友可厉害了，斯坦福心理学直博的心理学，你不如去看一下，给自己的精神松松弦。”小助理轻轻把名片放在腿上。

高杨垂眼一扫，

张超 心理学医师  
毕业于斯坦福大学临床心理学博士  
27岁

呵，高杨轻笑，熟悉的不能再熟悉的名字。

把名片揣进口袋里，“开车吧”。

车轮摩擦地面扬起尘埃，城市华灯初上的夜轻启呢喃，夜里总有无尽隐秘的故事亟待探寻。


End file.
